DMEX-06 The Super King!! DueKing Pack
!! デュエキングパック |Translation = The Super King!! DueKing Pack |Gallery = DMEX-06 Card Set Gallery |Release = July 20, 2019 |Next = DMEX-07 Hissatsu!! Maximum the Master Pack |Previous = DMEX-05 100% New Zone! Super GR Pack 100 }} The Super King!! DueKing Pack is the 6th DMEX pack in the OCG. Details *This set contains 103 cards. **23 new cards are introduced. **35 different Legendary Deck Information cards are featured. *Each box (10 packs) contains the following: **No duplicates, except for Commons. ***There is a chance of an "Error Box" containing different packaging rates. *Each pack contains the following: Contents (Cards marked with a ☆ are exclusive to this set. Cards marked with a ◆ have a new illustration.) DueKing *DK1/DK6 MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge *DK2a/DK6 Heaven's Heaven, Heavenly Justice *DK2b/DK6 Neverlast, Destiny Adoration *DK3/DK6 Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader *DK4/DK6 Jhot Gun Joragon *DK5/DK6 Kirazeus Savark *DK6/DK6 卍 De Szark 卍 Victory Rare *1a/98 Batogaiheart, Explosive King Sword ☆ *1b/98 Batogaiginga, Explosive King Deluxe ☆ Forbidden Legend Card *2a/98 Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ *2b/98 Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden Legend Card *3/98 Blacking the Johnny ☆ *4/98 Dreadzone, Overwhelming Invasion ☆ *5/98 Bolshack Dogiragon *6/98 Redzone, Roaring Invasion *7/98 Jolly the Johnny Joe *8/98 Miradante Twelve, Time Pope *9/98 Puchohenza, Mia Moja Super Rare *10/98 Neo Milzam, Miracle Elemental ☆ *11/98 Ragnarok, the Watch ☆ *12/98 Sanmax, S-Rank Tribe ☆ *13/98 Hunbolt, Demonic Holy Spirit ☆ *14/98 Hayabusaryu, Dragon Ninja ☆ *15/98 Dondon Shower Now ☆ *16/98 Shishio Kaiser, Explosive Ruins ☆ *17/98 Danganoh, Super Special Q *18/98 Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 *19/98 Marshall Crawler *20/98 Gustav Albussar *21/98 Crossfire, Millionaire *22/98 Gaimusou, Angry Hero *23/98 Ryusei the Earth *24/98 Medicalar Cobalt Kaiser / Eyed Wise Shutter ☆ *25/98 The Gnum, Shooting Sonic ☆ *26/98 Juranokill, Roaring World King / Jurassic Howl ☆ *27/98 Lulufura, Sound Elemental ☆ *28/98 Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God *29/98 Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental ◆ *30/98 Darth Sith K, Dark Armor *31/98 Vogaiga, Darma *32/98 Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge *33/98 Gyogyou, Revolutionkind *34/98 Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution No Rarity *35/98 Kenzan Charger ☆ *36/98 Melge No Man / "Now, this is my only wish" ☆ *37/98 Nasuloscha, Flashy Doll ☆ *38/98 Do Red, Tyrant Sonic ☆ *39/98 Mikuru, Future Faerie / Miracle Brain ☆ *40/98 Haraguro X, Dragon Edge Girl Group ☆ *41/98 Goth Loli Jenny ☆ *42/98 Bloody Typhoon ☆ *43/98 Enik=Aku, Imen ☆ *44/98 Vice Kaiser Zeta, the Vengeance *45/98 Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *46/98 Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge *47/98 Arcadia Spark *48/98 Valkyrie Lupia, Sky Lord Dragonmech *49/98 Prometheus, Splash Axe *50/98 Sarutobi Giant, Dolge ◆ *51/98 Analith, Cyber Armor *52/98 Jack Alcadeias, Dark Gaia *53/98 Mendelssohn *54/98 Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge *55/98 Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *56/98 Heaven's Gate *57/98 Dragon's Sign *58/98 Oriotis Judge *59/98 Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D *60/98 Cyber I Choice ◆ *61/98 Switch Reincarnation *62/98 Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D ◆ *63/98 Tigernitro, Explosive Devil ◆ *64/98 Bash, Misfortune Demon 34 *65/98 Dupoiz, Darma *66/98 Death Gate, Gate of Hell *67/98 The Mach, Lightning Sonic *68/98 Great Sonic *69/98 Iron Fist of Revolution *70a/98 Euru=Bucca, Mystery Gathering Ruins *70b/98 Rejiru=Euru=Bucca, Mystery Ruinskind *71/98 Euru=Bucca, Antique Dragon Ruins *72/98 Blossom Shower *73/98 Team Doremi's Light Spirit Go! *74/98 Prelude of Horror *75/98 Raiden, Lightfang Ninja *76/98 Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D *77/98 Onikamas, Strange Flow ◆ *78/98 Aquan Jr.'s Delivery ◆ *79/98 Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian *80/98 Jenny, the Suicide Doll *81/98 Scale of Life and Death *82/98 Gatling, Sonic *83/98 Valchuris, Dragon Armored *84/98 Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie *85/98 Makunoka and Nukunoka, Double Chance *86/98 Revolution Taiman *87/98 Rainbow Spark *88/98 Dorhakaba, Final Forbidden Delta *89/98 Sol Habaki, Apocalyptic Sage *90/98 Cyber Tune *91/98 Gripage, Darma *92/98 The Red, Lightning Sonic *93/98 Topgear, Start Dash *94/98 Yadoc, Beast Army ◆ *95/98 Faerie Miracle *96/98 Faerie Life *97/98 Doremi, Time 1 *98/98 Brain Touch ◆ Trivia *Due to the large amount of sales and favorable packaging rate of high rarity cards, the secondary market experienced a price collapse the day after release. Gallery DMEX-06_The_Super_King!!_DueKing_Pack_Trophy_artwork.jpg|Trophy Artwork by RUI MARUYAMA. DMEX-06 set advertisement| Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs